


Night Run

by firefright



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: In anticipation of his return to the life of a vigilante, Jason and Dick play a game together on the rooftops of Gotham.





	Night Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a fun little one-shot for the Family Matters universe, taking place between chapters 10 and 11 of And Then There's You. Hope you enjoy this cute reprieve from all the angst while I continue working on the next chapter!

It’s midnight in Gotham City, and Jason is flying.

The whistling of wind in his ears, and the speckle of late November rain against the back of his leather jacket, are a fitting accompaniment to the harsh chill in the air. At this time of year the city is painted in ice; treacherous to the unwary, temperamental even to the familiar, and the perfect proving ground for a vigilante too long out of his element.

Just like the first time Dick brought him out here, Jason is eager to do just that: prove himself. And just like that first time, he’s not alone in the endeavour.

“Come on, little wing!” Taunts the blue and black shadow in front of him. Without the worry of having to hide from Bruce the fact he wanted to stretch his legs, Dick is loud and open, flashing smiles and showing off at every opportunity. “I thought you said you could keep up with me now!”

“Ass!” Jason yells back at him, releasing the grapple as he drops onto the same rooftop, rolling heavily before getting up onto his feet and pushing his body into a sprint. Longer his legs might be by a good two inches, but when Dick wants to stay in the lead, he damn well stays in the lead. Even at his best, Jason had never been able to keep up with the first Robin, and with only a few weeks solid practice under his belt he’s still some way off of being back at that level.

His boyfriend laughs like a maniac, giddy enough to turn cartwheels on ledges, and pause to blow kisses back at him when Jason lunges in an attempt to pin him down. They’ve been playing for around an hour, the same dizzying game of tag as before. Dick runs, Jason follows, with the end goal that at some point tonight it’ll be the other way around.

With only half an hour left before it’s Tim’s turn to patrol, Jason’s determined to make that time count. 

Luckily, what he lacks in honest skill, Jason more than makes up for in sheer deviousness. He’s been turning this plan over in his head for the last five minutes, and the presence of the particularly thick sheet of glimmering ice on a rooftop near the river only serves to compound the idea.

Keeping the smirk that wants to spread across his face hidden, Jason waits patiently for Dick to dart near to him again. Ever the showman, Dick can’t resist flaunting his ability; something Jason would pin down as an annoyingly alpha trait if he didn’t know the family history Dick carries around with him like a badge of honour.

Dick Grayson had been born a performer, he’ll probably die a performer, and right now Jason fully intends to take a page out of his book.

He leaps for Dick as he comes closer, knowing he has to make it look good. Trying to catch him is like trying to grasp the air itself, a fruitless endeavour, and when Jason tips and overbalances through the space where Dick was, it’s only half an act as his feet twist and slip out from under him on the ice before he tumbles down.

His body bounces, jarring the bruise Cass left on his right shoulder during a particularly virulent sparring session two days ago. In that regard, his yelp of pain is not at all faked, but his slide down the sloped roof towards the gutter _is_. Jason grabs for the ledge just before he can roll out into space, hiding his grin against his arm when Dick’s laughter abruptly cuts out to be replaced by a cry of concern.

“Red!” There’s no better code name they’ve come up with for him yet, so ‘Red’ is what the pack has been using between them so far whenever they need to talk to Jason in costume. Dropping the ‘Hood’ part because of all the ugly old connotations that come with it. Jason knows he’ll have to come up with something better by the time his heroics become official again, but it works for now. “Jesus, Jay. Are you all right?”

Gloved hands grasp Jason’s shoulders, and he feels a little guilty at the concern in Dick’s voice. Not enough to stop himself from moaning in an overdone display of agony, though. Maybe a little too overdone to be believable, but by the time Dick stops to think about that, it’s already too late.

Jason waits for Dick to start rolling him over to get a better look at his ‘injuries’, then surges upwards, knocking him over onto his back before he straddles Dick’s waist. His hands catch his boyfriend’s wrists, shoving them down on the shingles, and he purrs in triumph at the shocked look on his face.

“Got you.” Jason says smugly, the words appearing in puffs of dragon’s breath between them.

Dick would be catching flies with the expression he’s wearing right now, if there were any left in Gotham at this time of year to catch. “You…” he says, “You little — you cheated!”

“Did I?” Jason smirks, making a show of looking around. He can feel each individual flex of Dick’s muscles beneath him. Arms and waist and legs. Testing the hold Jason has on him to see if he can break it. “If I recall, the only rules _you_ said there were to this game was that I had to catch you. And I did, I caught you, big bird.” He leans down closer to him, close enough that their noses brush. “Which means I win. Deal with it.”

Dick’s mouth opens somehow wider, then snaps shut. He looks indignant behind his mask, even as he groans and lets his head settle back against the roof. “You’re still a cheat.”

“Yeah. But a victorious cheat.”

“A sneaky little cheat. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Jason snorts. “Aw, poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?”

Dick turns his head, the twitch of his lips suggesting that he’s fighting a smile himself. “What if you did?”

“I might be persuaded to make it up to you.”

A grin splits Dick’s face at once. “Then I’m wounded.” he says, “ _Gutted_. Utterly heartbroken by your betrayal. How will I ever go on? How can I live this way, knowing that you—”

“All right, all right.” Jason laughs, “Cool your jets, lover boy. I get it. Jeez, you’re such a ham.”

“Says the guy who literally just took a dive to win a game of tag.” Dick wriggles his hips under him, “I still don’t see you making it up to me.”

“Idiot.” He says, with more fondness in his voice than he’ll ever admit, before he leans the rest of the way down over Dick and presses their mouth together in a kiss that never had any hope of being chaste.

The last few weeks have been some of the busiest of Jason’s life, but also some of the happiest. Akin to the good years of running at Bruce’s side as Robin, and the first time he held Damian against his breast. Joy and exhaustion cooked up in equal measure, a recipe that feels eternally too good to last. Yet last it has, at least until this point.

Dick is still here. Still isn’t tired of him. Over a month after the first time they kissed — in a situation much like this one — they’re still going strong. Stronger than Jason ever believed was possible. 

He’s doing his level best not to believe it’ll all come crashing down at any moment.

They get a few good solid minutes of making out in before they’re interrupted. Tim’s voice coming wryly over the commlinks in their ears.

“ _I just want you both to know, I can see what you’re doing, and it’s really gross_.”

Dick snorts, “Like you’ve never made out with someone on a rooftop before, Tim.” while Jason mouths the word ‘stalker’ down at him, fighting away the blush that wants to stain his cheeks..

“ _Yeah, but I did it discreetly. And also, if you don’t want to give Bruce a coronary, you should probably stop. He’s heading in your direction right now._ ”

Well, that certainly is a mood killer. Jason sighs as he reluctantly climbs up off of Dick. “Great. Thanks for the heads up, Timbo.”

“ _Just doing my part to keep the peace._ ”

The line cuts off, and Jason rolls his eyes at Dick before offering him a hand up. “Sometimes, I really still hate that kid.”

“No, you do not.” Dick says cheerily, leaning in and pressing their shoulders together. “You love all of us.”

Jason shoves him so that he skitters along the rooftop. “Shut up and start running, Dickface.”

“Race you home?” he asks mischievously.

Looking back over his shoulder, Jason spots a dark shadow moving in their direction and smirks. “Yeah, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
